Why
by Mopsy93
Summary: Why did BlackWarGreymon have to do this Why! OC One-Shot hopefully.


Author's notes: Please read and review but no flames. This is my first attempt at a One-Shot so please don't be to harsh. Aka no flames! Also do you know dex ex machina is I have no idea

Disclaimer: Do you think that I would be righting fan fiction if I owned digimon. No you would be watching it. Sadly I only own Taiki in this fic, the story line, the words (that isn't quoted) and the things that characters do.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Why**

"Ugh why did you do this BlackWarGreymon? Why!" said Taiki. The boy had black hair similar in style too Tai's with dark brown eyes. He was about TK's, Kari's, and Davis's age range with a black coat, sweater, goggles, gloves and boots with dark blue jeans. He was sitting on a bench starring down at his digivices trying to suppress tears.

"Hey you! Why are you sitting out in the cold looking like that," said Tai.

"Why should I tell you you're not my mother," said an angry Taiki putting away his digivice.

"I don't know actually," said Tai.

"Well you probably wouldn't understand," said Taiki with that he ran away. "Why would did you do this to me BlackWarGreymon I thought we were partners we're supposed to be always together," said Taiki fighting back more tears. It was true even thought they only spent a few days together he felt that they formed a strong bond with the artificial digimon. He remembered clearly the first time they met.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a few days ago and Taiki was walking back home after school. When all of the sudden something crash landed in front of him. "W…who are you," said a startled Taiki?

"That is none of your business," said the figure.

"If I tell you my name will you tell me yours," suggested Taiki.

"…," said the figure.

"The names Taiki," said Taiki.

"BlackWarGreymon."

"You're not from around here are you BlackWarGreymon," said Taiki.

"You think," said sarcastically BlackWarGreymon.

"Yeah I guess that is kind of obvious by the name. Sheesh BlackWarGreymon pretty long is it okay if I call you Black," asked Taiki?

"…"

"Huh okay. You look like you need some help," said Taiki walking over to BlackWarGreymon and trying to help him get up.

"You're the first person in a long time actually tried to help me," said BlackWarGreymon.

"What did the other people you met do to you Black," asked Taiki?

"They either run away from me or try to kill me," said BlackWarGreymon.

"Why would anybody do that Black," asked Taiki?

"Because I'm a monster."

"You don't look like a monster to me. You know what I think what you really need is a friend Black," said Taiki.

"You're the second person to offer that to me," said BlackWarGreymon.

"Really wow I should really meet this guy," said Taiki. He found that he had something in his right hand and found that it was a digivice.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back in the present Tai had managed to catch up with Taiki. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just wanted to know something. Was that a digivice I saw earlier," asked Tai?

"You mean this," asked Taiki pulling out his digivice.

"Yes. I'm just curious what kind of digimon is your partner," said with Agumon running up and stopping beside him.

"Hey you look like that big dinosaur that I saw eight years ago," said Taiki.

"You saw that," asked Tai?

"Yeah sure I did with you and that gigantic parrot battling it out. With you changing into this even bigger dinosaur. Then you nearly losing but then there was this really load whistling then you getting back up and start to fight again. To bad that you disappeared though so you saw it to," asked Taiki?

"Yeah I was the one blowing the whistle," said Tai.

"Really wow," said Taiki.

"You still haven't told us your partner's name," said Agumon.

"Actually you look a whole lot like Black's rookie form," said Taiki.

"Why do you call him black," asked Tai?

"Because its nick name I gave him when we first met," said Taiki somewhat saddened.

"So your partner is a BlackAgumon," asked Tai?

"Not when we first met, his name was BlackWarGreymon," said Taiki.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shortly afterwords Taiki found he had a digivice BlackWarGreymon all of a sudden shrunk down to a small dinosaur. "BlackWarGreymon," asked Taiki?

"No. Somehow I turned into a rookie the names BlackAgumon," said BlackAgumon.

"I'm still going to call you Black no madder what," said Taiki.

"What ever," said BlackAgumon.

"Why not we head over to my house its better than standing out here in the cold," said Taiki.

"…"

"You know what you look like a digimon I once saw," said Taiki.

"?"

"Well actually a digimon I saw three times. Once eight years ago, another time four years ago in the sky, and another time while I was on the Internet," said Taiki.

"That must have been Agumon," said BlackAgumon.

"Really," said Taiki.

"Yes. He was the only other person who ever offered to be my friend," said BlackAgumon.

"Really Black that does it I really need to meet this guy," said Taiki.

"…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean BlackWarGreymon I thought that he was evil," said Tai.

"If he was he was never like that around me. He was somewhat reluctant but never like that," said Taiki.

"…"

"I wish that we were together longer though I really miss him," said Taiki.

"Yeah."

"He mentioned an Agumon from what his history of himself he told me. Are by any chance that Agumon," asked Taiki?

"Yeah."

"Were you involved in the battle in the sky four years ago and the battle on the internet," asked Taiki?

"Yes," said Agumon.

"Wow. To bad that Black is no longer with us he told me that he wasn't true digimon and was made out of Control Spires," said Taiki.

"Yeah other wise his data would just be reconfigured and eventually reappear in Primary Village as a digi-egg," said Tai.

"Yeah he also told me some things about the digital world including that," said Taiki.

"I always said that 'don't worry he/she would just come back eventually as a digi-egg' but this is the first time I ever had to deal with this kind of thing," said Tai.

"Yeah. But still thank you," said Taiki.

"Why are you thanking me," asked Tai?

"Because you helped ease the pain a bit," said Taiki.

"Anytime. You know there are more than just me and Agumon," said Tai.

"Really," said Taiki.

"Really actually there are about a million of us all around the world," said Tai.

"Wow. I didn't know that there are that many," said Taiki.

"Really," said Agumon.

"Tai who's that you're talking to," said Davis.

"Actually I didn't catch your name," said Tai.

"Taiki, Taiki Abari," said Taiki.

"Well Taiki welcome to the team even if your partner's not with us any longer," said Tai.

"What do you mean by that Tai," asked Davis?

"This is apparently BlackWarGreymon's human partner Taiki," said Tai.

"BlackWarGreymon has a human partner," said Cody.

"Yeah," said Taiki.

"Well once again welcome to the team Taiki whether or not you have a partner," said Davis.

"Yeah."

"Tank you," said Taiki.


End file.
